


f.r.e.e. LoVe

by NalanErryn (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NalanErryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E ela me contou,<br/>em física,<br/>sorrindo, sua voz<br/>suave<br/>"Ele gosta de você também"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The s-t-a-r-t

**Author's Note:**

> Esse negócio é basicamente um "poema livre" ou coisa assim, então NÃO está escrito como na sinopse. Sei lá qual é a definição disso; vi um desses um tempo atrás, achei interessante e escrevi. Achei na minha pasta antiga de fics. O shonen-ai é "opcional", não há definição de gênero do eu lírico.  
> A leitura a seguir é ~irritante~ :3

eu sei que é ridículo  
qUe É eRrAdO  
E. R. R. A. D. O.  
m a s n ã o c o n s i g o  
e  
v  
i  
t  
a  
r  
(shame on me)  
~and fuck you~  
-e-l-e-  
o melhor amigo  
[irmão (não sei)]  
da minha  
namorada  
esse maldito tem  
olhos cor de mel  
e cabelo  
…violeta?  
e esse (im-be-cil)  
tem uma   
personalidade  
horrível  
e um sorriso tão   
l-i-n-d-o  
quanto ele próprio.


	2. after ThE start

hoje ele

quebrou a perna na

aula de

–educação –física

e

eu queria c.h.o.r.a.r.

porque ele estava

cho

ran

do

a minha namorada também

estava, mas

eu não me senti *mal*

pelas lágrimas dela —

só pelas lágrimas

dele

e me senti

MaL

por não

(amá-la)

e amar o irmão

–dela-

[e eles eram irmãos

e isso

não foi uma

∕surpresa∕]

ElEs foram para casa

mais cedo

e eu fiquei ~pensando~ {nele}


End file.
